Bottleneck Pass
An area reachable from the map. Unlocks after clearing all quests in Broken Bridge and upgrading the wagon to level 3. Amount of food to travel: 35 Produces: Characters *'Louis King' Louis is a perfect father, living with his daughter Amy. He teaches her to be self-sufficient and is not afraid of giving her important assignments, still worrying when she’s not around for too long though. When Louis is not with his daughter, he works as a courier and he’s very, very good at it. Sadly, the luck wasn't with him lately — he got into a bandit trap and all his goods got stolen. Of course, his daughter decided to get some help for him straight away. *'Amy King' Amy is a little girl who is more responsible than most of the adults around. She lives with her father, Louis King. He works as a courier so she often travels with him across the state. This time she was sick though, and couldn't join him for his new assignment. There haven’t been any news from him for two days, so she decides to find him no matter what it takes. *'Robert Wilson' Robert is an old veteran and an expert in explosives. He was working at a local mine until it got closed. Since then, he lives a quiet life with his dog, Nugget. *'Frederick Cook' Frederick was born and raised in Tennessee, but after committing a series of crimes he had to leave his home. In the end, he decided to shelter in Dakota. *'Nugget' Nugget is Robert’s dog that loves to steal his ear trumpet from time to time and hide it somewhere. Hates hunting snares. Quest *''' Following the Tracks''' ** Condition: *** Follow Amy x3 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x26, Green Bucks x65, Timber x13 *'Traces of Tragedy' **''Condition:'' *** Examine the debris x3 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x30, Green Bucks x75, Flax x11 *'Help is Near' **''Condition:'' *** Get to Louis x1 ***''Rewards:Exp x20, Green Bucks x50, Clay x5 *'Water!' **Condition:'' *** Get some water x1 *** Help Louis x1 ***''Rewards:Exp x30, Green Bucks x75, Timber x15 *'First Aid''' **''Condition:'' *** Find the first aid kit x1 ***''Rewards:Exp x52, Green Bucks x129, Flax x19 *'Bandage''' **''Condition:'' *** Make a bandage x1 ***''Rewards:Exp x250, Green Bucks x618, Clay x12 *'Total Recall''' **''Condition:'' *** Find the journal x1 *** Get the journal back x1 ***''Rewards:Exp x48, Green Bucks x119, Timber x24 *'Restless Girl''' **''Condition:'' *** Find Amy x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x66, Green Bucks x163, Flax x24 *'Package for you!' **''Condition:'' *** Collect the packages x3 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x130, Green Bucks x321, Clay x33 *'Under Supervision' **''Condition:'' *** Talk with Amy x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Timber x1 *'To the lake!' **''Condition:'' *** Go to the lake x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x80, Green Bucks x198, Flax x29 *'Dirty Work' **''Condition:'' *** Build a way across x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x342, Green Bucks x845, Clay x17 *'Clue' **''Condition:'' *** Get the boot x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Timber x1 *'Into the Wilderness' **''Condition:'' *** Speak with the local x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x18, Green Bucks x45, Flax x7 *'Ear Trumpet' **''Condition:'' *** Find the ear trumpet x1 *** Give Robert his trumpet ***''Rewards:'' Exp x42, Green Bucks x104, Clay x11 *'Trapped Dog' **''Condition:'' *** Rescue the dog x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x34, Green Bucks x84, Timber x17 *'Poacher’s Snare' **''Condition:'' *** Neutralize the snares x3 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x80, Green Bucks x198, Flax x29 *'Dog Dinner ' **''Condition:'' ***Feed the dog x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x302, Green Bucks x746, Clay x15 *'A Strange Discovery ' **''Condition:'' ***Climb the mountain x1 ***''Rewards:'' Exp x18, Green Bucks x45, Timber x9 *'The Criminal’s Trail ' **''Condition:'' ***Examine the lever x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x42, Green Bucks x104, Flax x15 *'In Pursuit ' **''Condition:'' ***Follow the footprints x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x58, Green Bucks x144, Clay x15 *'Searching For Clues ' **''Condition:'' ***Search the boxes x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x90, Green Bucks x223, Timber x45 *'Hunk of Stone' **''Condition:'' ***Roll the stone away x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x420, Green Bucks x1037, Flax x30 *'Bandit’s Lair ' **''Condition:'' ***Search the tent x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x80, Green Bucks x198, Clay x20 *'A Strange Note ' **''Condition:'' ***Examine the tree x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x64, Green Bucks x159, Timber x32 *'A New Route ' **''Condition:'' ***Search the crevice x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x42, Green Bucks x104, Flax x15 *'Quiet Creek ' **''Condition:'' ***Get to the creek x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x102, Green Bucks x252, Clay x26 *'Time to Build ' **''Condition:'' ***Build a dum x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x416, Green Bucks x1028, Timber x41 *'Case Solved ' **''Condition:'' ***Open the chest x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x40, Green Bucks x99, Flax x15 *'Work Wagon ' **''Condition:'' ***Get to the wagon x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x84, Green Bucks x208, Clay x21 *'Remove the chain ' **''Condition:'' ***Unlock the wagon x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x30, Green Bucks x75, Timber x15 *'Overhaul ' **''Condition:'' ***Patch up the wagon x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x598, Green Bucks x1477, Flax x42 *'Path to the Mine ' **''Condition:'' ***Go to the mining camp x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x42, Green Bucks x104, Clay x11 *'Heavyweight ' **''Condition:'' ***Collect some weight x3 ***Load the cart x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x76, Green Bucks x181, Timber x38 *'Old Switches ' **''Condition:'' ***Get to the switches x2 ***''Reward:'' Exp x56, Green Bucks x139, Flax x20 *'A Stronger Lever ' **''Condition:'' ***Find a lever x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x90, Green Bucks x223, Clay x23 *'On the Right Path ' **''Condition:'' ***Throw the switch x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Timber x1 *'Grease It Up ' **''Condition:'' ***Grease the cart up x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x704, Green Bucks x1739, Flax x50 *'Ram ' **''Condition:'' ***Release the cart x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Clay x1 *'Inventory Journal ' **''Condition:'' ***Find the inventory journal x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x168, Timber x34 *'Warehouse Key ' **''Condition:'' ***Find the bunch of keys x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x90, Green Bucks x223, Flax x32 *'Collecting Explosives ' **''Condition:'' ***Get some dynamite x6 ***''Reward:'' Exp x120, Green Bucks x297, Clay x30 *'Prepping the Explosion ' **''Condition:'' ***Place the dynamite x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x60, Green Bucks x149, Timber x30 *'New Fuse ' **''Condition:'' ***Set the fuse x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x848, Green Bucks x2020, Flax x58 *'Take Cover ' **''Condition:'' ***Take cover x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x120, Green Bucks x297, Clay x30 Category:Locations